There is a need to track medical devices from their base materials and manufacture to their use, as well as after use in a surgical setting. These include sterile and non-sterile medical devices. The medical devices may be biological materials that are intended for implantation into a patient, such as proteins, treated bone material or bone matrix material, and the like. Medical devices such as these must be stored in an area, whether it be an entire room or a small cabinet, that has precise physical parameter control, including control of temperature, pressure, humidity, and the like. Many regulatory agencies also require reporting of adverse events, such as when the temperature exceeds an acceptable level.
Other industries also utilize precise physical control over various parameters of processing. Examples include hospitals, fertility clinics that store embryos and unfertilized eggs, clean rooms in manufacturing facilities such as semiconductor manufacturing, and the like. Precise control requires periodic review and audits of the probes and sensors that are utilized to measure and report the physical parameter (temperature, pressure, humidity, etc.). These audits typically will involve calibrating the sensing devices against a control device that is known to accurately sense the physical parameter being calibrated. If the sensing devices deviate too far from the control sensor, then the sensing device that deviated must be serviced or replaced.
A problem arises when the control device samples at a rate that is different from the sampling rate of the sensing device(s) being calibrated. For example, the control device may sample every 5 seconds, whereas the device(s) being calibrated samples every 25 seconds, or every minute. Calibration of devices that sample at different rates typically requires manual inspection of the data and comparison of only the data points that were sampled at the same or similar interval(s). This is time consuming and can lead to errors in the comparison. There is therefore a need for a system and method for more reliably calibrating sensing devices in which the physical data are sampled at rates different from the control to which they are compared.